Happy birthday Rhy!
by Fearofchicken13
Summary: Rhy don't read the title cause its a surprise party-err i mean...uh just read it okay! ONESHOT


**People of Earth and other countries**

**Kidding…Earth isn't a country….**

**Anyway enjoy!**

**Also if anyone would like to write me a birthday one shot it's on November 8****th**** (FB has the wrong day)**

**I do not own KND**

She gave a look that I knew for the buhmillionth time she was going to ask me that same question

"Where the heck are we going?"

"Does it matter?" I asked grabbing her arm pulling her down the sidewalk that night. Street lights flickered and car horns beeped. Rhy was getting pretty annoyed with me, probably cause we've been down this street four or five times, I was hoping she wouldn't notice that for the last hour I've lead her in a circle

"For the last hour we've been walking in a circle" She threw her arms in the air

So much for that dream, but I just had to stall her for a little longer, just until-

**Beep**

I pulled my phone out of my pocket, a smile spread across my face I threw my phone across the street so Rhy wouldn't see the text.

"What's up?" Rhy asked concerned

"We have to get to the KND tree house, there is a Wally emergency" I exclaimed pulling her toward the tree house.

When we got there Rhy was pretty sure I had finally lost it, I mean what is a Wally emergency anyway? Well that didn't matter I just had to make sure she didn't suspect a thing.

We ran into the meeting room of the tree house, everything was dark

Rhy looked around

"What is going on?" she asked

Suddenly the lights turned on and a bunch of people exclaimed

"SURPRISE!"

Rhy's eyes widened and her chin dropped, she stared at everyone for a moment before slowly falling backward

"Uh is she okay?" Wally asked sipping some punch

"She'll wake up eventually" I smiled "I think…" I kicked her slightly as she lye on the floor motionless with a smile on her face.

When Rhy was conscious again she went for some punch and walked around her party

I got up on the stage Nigel usually used

"Rhy I wanted to say Happy Birthday and apologize in advance for Wally's present"

"Hey!" Wally shouted in the crowd "She loves Fries"

I rolled my eyes and continued talking

"Anyway I got you something" I smirked stepping off the stage, suddenly in a flash of light Fanny and Patton now appeared on stage.

"What the heck?" Patton looked around at all the people staring at him

"What is this stupid boy doing here?" Fanny asked

"Oh I'm stupid am I?"

"Yes you are"

"Well you-"

"-BOTH OF YOU SHUT IT!" I yelled "Sorry but it's Rhy's birthday"

"So?" Patton asked

"So you're gonna need these" I handed them two microphones

"Why?" Fanny asked

"To sing of course" I laughed evilly as the lights in the room dimmed

"There is no way I am singing with him" Fanny exclaimed

"As If you have a choice" The music started to play

(Together Feat. By Jason Derülo and Demi Lovato)

Fanny suddenly Found herself no longer in control of her voice, suddenly she started singing.

**Remember love**

**Remember you and me**

**Remember everything we shared**

**On this planet when we cared**

**Remember hearts**

**Remember unity**

**Remember loving neighbors**

**Without expecting favors**

Patton grinned evilly at her as she was forced to sing. Wally, Nigel, Hoagie, Rachel, and Kuki all stared in awe.

**Why be afraid**

**To make an honest mistake?**

**If you acknowledge the pain**

**And you wanna change**

**You can get through anything**

Rhy looked completely blown away by all this but I knew it wasn't enough, I snapped my fingers and Fanny began dancing around with the microphone.

**Do you remember at all?**

**People walking hand in hand**

**Can we feel that love again?**

**Can you imagine it all?**

**If we all could get along**

**Then we all could sing this song together**

**Oh, oh, oh, oh**

**Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh**

**Singing oh, oh, oh, oh**

**Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh**

Patton started laughing at her little dancing and singing skit, somehow he forgot he had a microphone too.

Kuki grinned evilly

"What?" Wally asked

"You'll see in a sec" Kuki had heard this a buhmillion times before and knew what was coming.

Patton suddenly couldn't laugh anymore, he started singing and even dancing around on stage with her.

**Look at me**

**Look at you**

**Now look at me again**

**See we're not so different**

**Look around**

**What do you see?**

**Throwing things outside the window**

**We don't care to keep it clean**

Hoagie thought of some _awesome _jokes to tell Patton about his concert experience later.

**I had a dream**

**Beauty was only skin deep**

**And if we all just believe**

**Love is all we need**

**Nothing else can set you free**

Fanny blushed as if the words Patton was singing where spoken out of his own free will. I snapped my fingers and Patton picked Fanny up and threw her in the air. They sang together stronger then ever

**Do you remember at all?**

**People walking hand in hand**

**Can we feel that love again?**

**Can you imagine it all?**

**If we all could get along**

**Then we all could sing this song together**

I smirked in the audience as Patton grabbed Fanny's hand and spun her around.

**Oh, oh, oh, oh**

**Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh**

**Singing oh, oh, oh, oh**

**Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh**

**Oh yeah**

Rhy put a birthday hat on her head and waved her hands in the air.

**If we could throw away the hate**

**And make love last another day**

**Don't give up just for today**

**Life would be so simple**

**They may talk about us**

**They will never stop us**

**We'll keep singing**

By now everyone was singing along.

**Oh, oh, oh, oh**

**Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh**

**Come on, we'll keep singing**

**Singing oh, oh, oh, oh**

**Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh**

**Do you remember at all?**

**People walking hand in hand**

**Can we feel that love again?**

**Can you imagine it all?**

**If we all could get along**

**Then we all could sing this song together**

**Oh, oh, oh, oh**

**Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh**

**(Come on, come on, come on)**

**Singing oh, oh, oh, oh**

**(Hold your hand with your neighbor)**

**Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh**

**(Together, together)**

**Oh, oh, oh, oh**

**Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh**

**(Come on and sing it with me)**

**Singing oh, oh, oh, oh**

**Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh**

And when the song finished everyone cheered like crazy, someone (*cough* Rhy *cough*) screamed louder than everyone else

"Kiss her!"

"Are you insane?" Fanny asked "This whole thing didn't mean anything"

"Yeah it was forced against our wills" Patton exclaimed

"Then explain how you kept going even when I stopped the spell on you two?" I asked

"When did you do that?" Fanny asked, Patton was just speechless

"Right after Patton lifted you, it was out of his free will to spin you and sing after that"

Fanny and Patton stepped off stage blushing like crazy, and Rhy had a pretty good birthday party.

Though Nigel wasn't so glad when we put him on clean up duty after.

**Rhy I hope you have a happy birthday and I also hope you liked the song cause I had no clue if you would, I found this song and have been saving it for a one shot.**

**In your reviews wish Rhy as happy birthday and leave your birthday if you want people to write you a birthday one shot.**

**Review :)**

**Wally: What no skit?**

**David: How come I wasn't in this?**

**Me: aren't you part of the delightful children**

**David: So….I still like to party**

**Kuki: No 3/4 story this time?**

**Wally: O.O actually I found that weird too**

**Me: I write about other pairings**

**Kuki: I feel like you cheated on us! *runs off crying***

**Wally: Kooks wait! *runs after her***

**Patton: *still blushing***

**Me: Ask her out**

**Patton: *walks away***

**Fanny: …..**

**Me: Ask him out**

**Fanny: He is a stupid boy!**

**Me: Well this is too long so just review!**


End file.
